sezoniafandomcom-20200214-history
Pstrider
Pstriders, or Pediascriptis Araneae are a species of Ps, originating from several Perasites who were genetically altered and modified by God-King in order to produce a strain of them, which can survive outside the body of Empress Xera. The resulting creatures gained the ability to hijack the bodies of their hosts, eventually developing into predatory arachnoid like beings with the sole purpose of propagating their kind. Culture and Society Pstriders are primal in nature, what little society they have is mostly compared to like a bee hive, with three different castes designated to a specific role. The workers are the backbone of the colony serving as laborers, working to tend to the young, foraging and cleaning the hive. Warriors are the defenders of the hive, who combat threats. The queen, the most important member and the very heart of the hive. The queen's sole purpose is to breed and reproduce new offspring. Reproduction Pstriders reproduce through a parasitical cycle, the queen lays eggs which hatch into worm like larva which then infect a host and incubate for a matter of time, growing stronger as it deprives the host's nutrition until it finally emerges as its fully mature form, this however is done with the matured larvae bursting out of the host's chest, killing them in the process. Strains Syiddian Strain Of the known genera of the Pstriders identified by scholars, the Syiddian Strain is deemed the most dangerous. The Syiddian Strain was first identified by Consul Isen and Empress Xera during the original Pstrider infestation of the desert world of Syidd-8. Although the planet was subsequently saved, some Pstrider presence persisted and the ecosystem was damaged from the attempt at exterminating them. Medusa Strain Voltzian researchers have concluded that the Medusa Strain was a form of the species that separated from the main conglomerate of the Pstrider race several generations ago and had thus reverted to a feral state. Medusa Pstriders appear apparently different from normal Pstriders, which is also believed by the Voltzians to be due to the complete separation from the hive mind, and generations of feeding almost exclusively on a native lifeform of the Medusa moon. Zect Strain Zect Pstriders are a newer strain: deathly agile and relentless, these dangerous new creatures were born from a unique mutation. Attached to these deadly creatures are sac like glands, over-sized and overdeveloped that secrete doses of a powerful adrenaline-like substance during combat, making the creature relentless and nigh unstoppable in the heat of battle. Warp Strain The Warp Strain was believed to be created when energies "leak" from the Ps Reality, tainting creatures that was the food source of a brood of Pstriders. They began to feed on Warp-tainted prey and their numbers grew exponentially as did their size. The Warp's taint has become a permanent part of their system, passed on to their progeny. This has had the effect of increasing their size abnormally, as well as their aggressiveness. At a cost though, their bodies are riddled with numerous mutations. Category:Ps Category:Species